Aroma de Canela
by Pau-Milk
Summary: La nueva temporada a causado revuelo, en especial por la vida de Goku y Milk. ¿Porqué Goku trae una bufanda? ¿Qué oculta en su cuello? ¡Alto contenido de lemon!


**Hola a todos los lectores.**

* * *

 **Acá les traigo una pequeñita historia de mi pareja preferida.**

 **¿Porqué Goku cubre su cuello? Alguna razón debe existir.**

* * *

 **Aceptando el reto de Jazmín Nokaira, decidí dar mi versión de la bufanda.**

* * *

 **Dedicado como siempre a todo aquellos que leen lo que escribo, pero siempre en especial a mi lectora más fiel. Rosmery Rodriguez. Gracias por hacerle porras a todas mis ocurrencias.**

* * *

 **Aroma de Canela.**

* * *

En algún lugar del Universo nombrado la montaña Paoz. Dentro de una pequeña y humilde casita, se encontraba una hermosa mujer, específicamente en su área más preferida de su hogar. La cocina, allí era donde pasaba más tiempo.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:45 de la tarde, encantada de la vida preparaba la cena de su familia, mientras en sus pensamientos festeja las últimas bendiciones que la vida le estaba otorgando. entendiendo que al final de tantas lágrimas ella merecía ser feliz.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Goku? Lleva varios días que sale muy temprano y no regresa hasta en la tarde. No tengo ideas de dónde se meterá, pero que importa, sé que él no dejará de entrenar. Pensó. Aunque no puedo quejarme, él ha cambiado, ahora lo puedo notar más preocupado por nosotros, bueno por Goten. Gracias a Kami, Gohan está felizmente casado con una excelente mujer. Como siempre lo soñé.

Ahora mi meta es hacer de Goten un gran profesional, y ya veo los primeros resultados, pasó de curso con buenas calificaciones. Y tenerlo a él aquí, es un sueño. Mientras ella habla con sus pensamientos, Goku aparece en la puerta de dicho hogar. Un poco cansado, con algunas bolsas en sus manos procede a entrar. Caminó despacito, observando cada detalle, sonrió como un niño al ver algunas viejas fotografía de su boda. Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pensó. Continúa caminando y se extrañó al no ver su mini clon salir de algún lugar y lanzarse a sus brazos. De espalda alcanzó a ver a su esposa. Tan bonita como siempre.

—Hola, Milk.—saludó desde la puerta, con una linda sonrisa. La mujer volteó para quedarse frente a él—.¿Dónde está Goten?

—Gohan lo llevó a su... —fue interrumpida por un tierno beso.

Aquellos momentos llenaban a Milk de vergüenza. Goku nunca iba a cambiar éso. Besarle sin avisar. Además ella había perdido la costumbre de ciertos detalles.

—Te decía que está en casa de Gohan, van a ir al parque de diversiones, Goten pasó de curso y su hermano decidió darle un regalo.—Explicó aún sonroja.

—Vaya, yo quería llegar más temprano para ir con él a pescar—dijo colocando las bolsas en la mesa—.También quería ir con él a buscar las calificaciones.

Milk detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se giró a mirarlo. ¿Desde cuándo me importaba la educación de sus hijos?

—Yo le hice un pastel de manzana como premio, cuando regrese más tarde se lo doy.

—Ummm pastel—dijo aproximándose al horno.

Una mirada de ella le bastó para detener su curso. La mujer se volvió a voltear, necesitaba concentración, pero con él cerca era imposible.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, es de Goten y cuando él llegue, entonces puedes comer.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Quedó rendido con aquel hermoso aroma de canela. Su esposa sí sabía mantener la rica esencia de mujer. Siempre usaba buenas colonias, pero la de canela era la favorita de él. A ella no le gustaba mucho, pero para tenerlo siempre babeando, como una especie de buena maldad la usaba, justo después de su regreso a casa, compró un frasco grande. Y él cada vez que la tenía a la vista necesita darle un abrazo.

—Cariño, tengo que terminar de hacer la cena. Supongo que tienes hambre—se giró y quedó frente a él.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Milk.

—¿Te parece si te das un baño?

—No estuve entrenando, pero está bien. Entonces, luego de la cena podemos hablar.

—Bueno, como quieras—dijo mientras pudo salir de su agarré.

* * *

Él tomó las bolsas que había depositado en la mesa, y se fue a dar un baño. La mujer observó las bolsas, pero no quiso ser imprudente. Tal vez era un regalo para Goten, hasta para él mismo Gohan, llevaba poco tiempo de casado. ¿Y porqué no para ella?

Lo miró sin tan sólo parpadear una vez, no pudo evitar sentir algunas mariposas en su delgado estómago. Es un hombre muy guapo, pensó. Pero regresó más guapo, más alto, con más musculatura. Cuando nos casamos no tenía ese cuerpo tan lindo, como ahora, continúo. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. Necesito terminar, se ordenó.

Él se bañó de lo más pensativo, en ocasiones le parecía increíble que todas las cosas que le hacía a su esposa, ella lo recibía. Y sus hijos también.

Ella acabó de hacer la cena, e inmediatamente comenzó a colocar la mesa, sólo iban a cenar ellos dos. ¿Porqué no hacer algo más íntimo? Pensó, luego de poner una bonita mesa para dos, utilizando sus más linda vajilla, buscó en su jardín algunas rosas rojas, las colocó en un pequeño jarrón, y desbarató otras rosas blanca sobre la mesa.

Se veía todo hermoso. Luego de unos cinco minutos apareció él, sólo traía puesto el pantalón pijamas, su tentador torso desnudo, que fracción de segundo la hizo sonrojarse. Tenerlo cerca la convertía en un tomate maduro. Siempre estaba rojas, no lo evitaba por más que lo deseaba.Él la estudió con la mirada, ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no era tan feliz? Definitivamente, tener una familia era lo más hermoso que podía existir. Hasta para ser el más fuerte se necesitaba tener a quienes proteger.

—Todo huele delicioso, Milk. Como siempre, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo—le sonrió con ternura—.¿Porqué no sueltas tu cabello?

Ella lo miró desconcertada, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, él mismo procedió hacerlo, sintió sus dedos deshacer su moño.

—Ahora te veo más linda—dijo y luego comenzó a devorar todo.

Milk no le contestó nada, sólo lo observaba sorprendida. No esperaba que después de siete años separados él podía sentir más pasión aún.

—Lo más extraño es que Gohan no a venido a traer a Goten.

—Cierto, ya son más de las ocho de la noche. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

Justo en ese instante sonó timbres de su teléfono residencial. Goku antes de que Milk reaccionara, contestó.

—Me dices que quiere que se quede hasta mañana en tu casa, la verdad no sé. Ya sabes como es tu mamá.

Milk asintió, en señal de que otorgaba el permiso.

—Ah, que bueno que aceptó. Ya sabes como es Goten.

—Pero mañana aquí temprano—advirtió.

Goten no paraba de decirle a su hermano que deseaba darle las buenas noches a su padre.

—Descansa.

—Igualmente tú.

La relación de Goku y Goten era muy bonita. En muy poco tiempo el amor de padre a hijo creció.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, caminó hasta donde su esposa.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Te escucho.

—Ven.—tomó su mano y la condujo hasta su habitación.

—Tengo que recoger la mesa.

—Lo puedes hacer mañana.

Resignada suspiro, él la depositó en la cama. Y comenzó hablar.

—Milk, yo te hice una promesa.

—¡Y la cumpliste!—interrumpió.

—No estoy hablando de esa promesa, si te refieres a la del matrimonio, no sé cuántas veces voy a tener que recordarte, que me casé contigo porque quise.—su voz era muy seria—.Tuve la opción de rechazar aquellos, sin embargo, no lo hice. Porque te quiero.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. Milk, ya tengo trabajo. Por esa razón estaba saliendo muy temprano, hasta que por fin encontré uno—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!—exclamó y luego se acercó a él lentamente y lo besó.

Él quería seguir dando detalles de su nuevo trabajo, pero Milk se puso muy cariñosa, y él no iba a perder el tiempo, ¿Qué mejor noche que solos en casa? Ya el aroma a canela lo tenía hechizado. Milk era una adicción incurable.

Poco a poco el beso se hizo apasionado, de ser un beso pasó a ser una competencia devoradora.

Los segundos se volvieron horas, las horas día, los días semanas, las semanas meses. Ya no había reloj, sólo dos amantes acompañados del deseo y la pasión. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitada. Sus cuerpos llenos de calor.

Ninguno dijo nada, una profunda mirada les bastó. Poco a poco él la fue despojando de su ropa, los dedos le temblaban, no sabía si era miedos, tal vez los nervios. Y tan sólo de recordar que desde antes de su muerte no tenían una noche para ellos dos, claro habían estado juntos después de su regreso, pero con algunas restricciones, pero allí no había nada que impidiera su momento.

Una vez ella desnuda la colocó debajo, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a besar con lujuria cada rincón de su piel, se estremeció al sentirla gemir de placer, se sentía en otra dimensión, aun ella conservaba la delicadeza en su piel.

Ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas, apretaba sus dientes, el placer y el deseo estaban dominando sus instintos. Poco a poco fue tocando su torso, acariciando sus brazos, y su espalda. Un gemido salió de los labios de su amante, y la mujer perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Ti, tienes mucha ropa. —susurró a penas pudo.

Él no le contestó nada. Simplemente obedeció. Desnudos los dos, besaron sus cuerpos sin piedad, cada caricias era una muestra más de su amor, por instintos abrió sus piernas, el con sus dedos índices y mayor lentamente exploró su parte más delicada, un fuerte gemido le indicó que todo estaba listo para lo que seguí poco a poco fue entrado en ella, todo se detuvo para él, pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleró. Su sangre se volvió caliente y aceleró su pulso. Ella al sentirse tan deseada, y al ver el efecto que causaba en esposo, sonrió lentamente, su cuerpo se tenso.

Lentamente él entraba y salía de ella, poco a poco fue acelerando su ritmo, y luego de hacer varias posesiones, él terminó derramando su amor en ella. Con un beso y un ahogado gemido cayeron rendidos.

Él la cobijo entre sus brazos hasta que el sol los despertó. Sonriendo ella lo ayudaba a ponerse su uniforme de trabajo. Y aquello era lo que él cargaba en las bolsas. Su uniforme.

—Oye, Milk.—señaló su cuello—. No puedo ir a trabajar con todas estas marcas, parece que tuve una pelea con un vampiro.—bromeó.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Yo también estuve en la pelea y no me estoy quejando.—dijo mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones—. Soy tu esposa, estoy preparada para este tipo de problemas—dijo enseñándole una bufanda blanca.

—Bueno, con eso bastará para cubrir. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes una exactamente de mi tallas—observó pensativo.

—La compré desde que llegaste por si ocurría alguna emergencia.

—Vaya...—susurró—.Bueno, me tengo que ir—dijo para luego besarle y quedarse perdido en el aroma de Canela que emanaba la piel de su esposa.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Pues nada, gracias por leer, es mi primer intento con Dragon Ball Súper.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
